


Bee Careful What You Wish For

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Human Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Emergency, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Writer Castiel, bee puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: Castiel enjoys his new life in the countryside, just him and some wild bees. Just him, all alone, with the bees. That becomes a huge problem when one of them decides to crawl into his tea and there is no one around to save him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fills in the spn kink bingo square Bees?. It's mainly an opportunity to use as many terrible bee puns as possible, enjoy :)

Cas sat on the Veranda of his secluded little house and let his gaze roam over his vast property. After his relationship with Meg had ended in a huge fight, he had practically fled New York and moved out to the countryside. Meg had been his only friend, had been for many years and it had ripped a hole in his heart when he came out to her as bisexual and she hadn’t stopped accusing him of cheating on her with anybody that he’d ever met. He had felt lonely and detached in the big city where no one knew the name of their next door neighbors. 

 

He felt at ease in the quiet, the bees humming in the wildflower garden he had planted providing the only background noise. He took a sip from his sweet tea and closed his eyes. He had sought out this solitude and really, he liked the way he got so much writing done, his editor was more than happy with his progress on the new novel, and his health had improved now that he exercised regularly in the fresh, smog free air. But sometimes, sometimes he wished he had someone to share his thoughts with again, someone who could laugh about the same things, maybe someone who would share his bed in a cold night.

 

He sighed, those were idle thoughts. His neighbors were nice enough, but they were all happily married couples and elderly widows, no one that peaked his interest. And anyway, it was time for him to find happiness in himself, right? He closed his eyes and raised the glass to his lips. Cool liquid filled his mouth and- pain shot through his throat and he started to cough, spitting out a bee that must’ve crawled into his ice tea. 

 

He could feel his throat closing in, in a last attempt to defend itself from drowning, the bee had stung the inside of his gorge. He got up to his feet and fumbled for his cell phone.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

 

“Can’t breath, bee.” Cas wheezed into the speaker. he could barely get any air into his lungs.

 

“Can you repeat that please, Sir.” The voice on the other end of the line was all matter of fact and calm, but it did little to ease the cold hard grip panic had on him.

 

“Bee, I, bee.” He couldn’t bring out another word.

 

“We’re gonna locate your position, Sir, please stay on the line, an ambulance is on its way. Sir? Sir!”

 

But Cas couldn’t hear them anymore, he had unconsciously slumped to the ground and dropped his phone

 

________________________________

 

Cas opened his eyes slowly, everything hurt and his throat felt like it was on fire. The room around him was painted in an ugly, pea soup green and very cold. He shivered and a large hand came up to drape a soft blanket over his freezing body. He jerked his head to the side and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. He tried to speak, but could only bring out a dry rasp.

 

“Easy there, buddy, take it slow.” 

 

The handsome man helped him to sit up and handed him a glass of water.

 

“Little sips, your throat has taken some bee-ting, so to speak.” He chuckled at his own terrible pun and Cas stared at him wide eyed.

 

“Crap, sorry man, that was totally inappropriate, I sometimes can’t help myself, just ignore me.” 

 

Cas thought it looked cute, the way the dark blush almost eradicated the fine dusting of freckles on the handsome face and wide grin split his face.

 

“I can’t bee-lieve you said that, I could’ve bee-n dead, for all I know.” Cas deadpanned and the man threw back his head in a hearty laughter.

 

“Lucky for you, buddy, your new neighbor saw you blacking out on his way to introducing himself and used his epic epipen skills on you.” He smirked and held out a hand to shake for Cas. “That awesome neighbor also happens to bee me. Dean Winchester, nice to meet you. And hive five for me for saving your life!”

 

Cas spit out the drink of water he was just taking and sputtered “ Son of a bee-ch, almost choked again. Bee careful with me and bee-hive for just one second, beesus!”

 

“Sorry, man, I’m trying to bee quiet, just sit here and enjoy my bumble gum. Your rejection stings, though, you ol’ buzz kill, I’m not lying. I thought I could bee-friend you. Is it because of my boo-bees, or lack thereof?” 

 

He batted his eyelashes and Cas couldn’t believe his dumb luck. Here he was, with the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, exchanging horrible bee puns, feeling as alive as he hadn’t felt in years. 

 

“Nah, I like them with or without...boobs.” He bit his lip and felt excitement spark through his veins at the downright predatory grin on Dean’s face.

 

“Good to know, me too, by the way. What ‘ya say, as soon as the docs say you’ll be pollen through we’ll buzz off and get a cup of coffee together?”

 

Dean looked a little nervous, so Cas took his hand and squeezed it.

 

“I think I owe you a lot more than just a coffee, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it and leave a comment and kudos, thank you :)
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com).


End file.
